miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Trixx
}} ' 'https://twitter.com/stelllalights/status/784490783810416640 is the kwami that is connected to the Fox Miraculous. With her power, its wearer can use the necklace to transform into a fox-themed superhero. She is currently dormant inside her Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's jewelry box, but she temporarily becomes active to help Alya transform into Rena Rouge in "Sapotis". Appearance Trixx is a small orange creature that is 10 centimeters in height.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. She has purple eyes, eyelashes on the side of her eyes, and two fox incisors. A small dark brown spot is above each of her eyes, appearing like eyebrows. She has long fox-like ears with white insides and black tips and edges, and she has a thick flexible tail with a white tip. Her forearms and lower legs are black, and the front of her body and the area around her mouth are white. Personality Trixx is friendly, encouraging, wise, and a good judge of character, as she identifies her new wielder's best qualities very easily. She is honest when something impresses her, like Alya quickly figuring out she transforms her with the Fox Miraculous, but she is smart in giving good advice without being rude or blunt. Similar to Tikki, Trixx is also very understanding of others actions after the mission was over in "Sapotis", when she heard that Alya made a promise to return the Miraculous. She was willing to return to the necklace without any resistance and also understood Alya's burning desire to continue helping her new teammates by commenting that the three of them would make a good team. Abilities Trixx is able to fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. She can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than him. As a kwami, she is able to transform the holder of the Fox Miraculous into a fox-themed superhero and give the power of illusion by entering the Fox Miraculous. However, after Mirage is used for creating one illusion, she loses energy, and after around five minutes, the wearer reverts back to their regular self while she leaves the necklace. To transform them again, she first needs to refuel by eating. Relationships Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge Trixx gets along well with Alya, impressed by her observational skills and heroic qualities. While liking her, she encourages her to do the right thing, complimenting her but also reminding her that she is trustworthy, the push Alya needs to respect Ladybug and return the Fox Miraculous to her. Ladybug Even though their interaction is brief, Trixx is trustful of Ladybug's judgment in picking Alya to wield the Fox Miraculous. She is also respectful and understanding towards Ladybug when the Miraculous is returned. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Trixx's name was revealed on October 7, 2016 during the Miraculous Ladybug panel at New York Comic-Con. * The real Fox Miraculous holder (Rena Rouge), not Lila's akumatized form, "will be potentially a recurring character," as was revealed at the Miraculous Ladybug Anime Expo 2016 panel, which suggested that Trixx would also appear.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED8bC3LL_x8&feature=youtu.be&t=1069 * Her appearance was first revealed by Miraculous fan Kenya Danino on August 5, 2016. She revealed the design on a clock she made that showcased all seven known kwamis.https://twitter.com/kdfoxx/status/761797580418387968 ** It was later confirmed that the design she had shared was, in fact, the real appearance of the character.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/761857260238868480 ** After Trixx's name was revealed, along with some concept art, at New York Comic Con 2016 Kenya posted a piece of concept art of her by Nathanaël Bronn.https://twitter.com/kdfoxx/status/784603976130060290 * Besides the English and the Korean dub, most multilingual dubs use a female voice actor for Trixx, giving her a more feminine voice. However, some dubs use a male voice actor for Trixx, giving him a more masculine voice. ** Trixx is voiced by a male and uses male pronouns in the French, Catalan, European Spanish, German, and Italian dubs. ** Trixx is voiced by a female and uses female pronouns in the English, Korean, Arabic, Brazilian Portuguese, Bulgarian, Czech, Danish, European Portuguese, Greek, Hungarian, Norwegian, Polish, Romanian, Russian, and Swedish dubs. * With Trixx being the kwami of illusions and having a fox-based appearance, she shares a resemblance to kitsunes from Japanese folklore. de:Trixx es:Trixx fr:Trixx ko:여우_콰미 pl:Trixx pt-br:Trixx ru:Квами-лиса Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless